Computing systems are commonly used today. A computing system often communicates with a peripheral device for performing certain functions, for example, reading and writing information. Direct memory access (DMA) is a feature that enables a hardware subsystem within a computer system to access the computer system memory (often referred to as host memory) independently of a system processor. This allows the computing hardware subsystem to perform other tasks while a DMA engine completes a data transfer, making DMA engines especially useful in input/output (I/O) applications. Common hardware subsystems using DMA engines include graphics cards, sound cards, network cards, and disk drive controllers. DMA engines can also be used for “memory to memory” copying or moving data within memory. Continuous efforts are being made to improve DMA operations.